


Complete

by HyūgaNami (AiramK)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Broken Families, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Mages Guild, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiramK/pseuds/Hy%C5%ABgaNami
Summary: It has been twenty years after the battle against Alvarez Empire occurred. It should have been a happy ever after for our favorite characters but that doesn't seem to be the case. It's been eighteen years since Erza Scarlet announced her marriage with the former independent mage Jellal Fernandes, and it's been sixteen years since the couple announced their separation after two years of being together. They were blessed with twin daughters, and took one away from the other because of their split. But now, a new threat has made its appearance and it's after the lineage of the ex-husband of the queen of fairies! What will happen if the twins meet for the first time with their parents?
Relationships: Angel | Sorano Aguria/Racer | Sawyer, Cana Alberona/Laxus Dreyar, Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Meredy/Lyon Vastia
Kudos: 3





	1. Jazrel Fernandes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: You might not be fond of the other pairings in this fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jazrel Fernandes, the beloved daughter of the Jellal Fernandes, Guild Master of Crime Sorciere, and one of the Ten Wizards Saints.

**Chapter 1: Jazrel Fernandes**

**Third Person's POV**

It was a normal day in the town of Margaret within the Kingdom of Fiore. A fifteen years old girl who has scarlet hair and dark green eyes was strolling around to find a gift for her cousin's approaching birthday. She was wearing her guild’s signature robe and underneath it is a simple white blouse and black leggings. She was also wearing her running shoes and a belt bag. She just left a guildhall in the city to visit someone and decided to go shopping for the celebrant. The girl’s name is Jazrel Fernandes.

"Ah, Jazrel-chan!" the owner of the clothing shop greeted her as she entered. "Are you shopping for clothes again?"

"Good morning," the girl greeted. "And yes, I am shopping for clothes but it's not for me. Do you have anything new?"

"Is it for a gift?" the middle aged woman asked and she nodded. "Who is it for?"

"It's for my uncle's daughter," she responded. "She's turning nine next week and she invited me for her party two towns away."

"Kids sure are growing up too fast," the woman commented. "Anyway, we do have new items that arrived from outside the kingdom. Do you want to look at them?"

"Sure!"

It took an hour for the girl to decide but she ended getting a white dress and a cute pouch as gifts. She thanked the owner of the shop and left. She then went to a craft shops and bought a gift box and ribbon and left as soon as she was done. She exited the town to the nearby forest where her home was located. She reached the building after ten minutes of walking and went inside.

“Welcome back, Rel-chan!” Richard Buchanan, one of her uncles, greeted her as she entered their guildhall.

She took off her robe and revealed her guild mark that was located in her left shoulder, Crime Sorciere. It has been nineteen years since the former independent guild became legal. However, this guild hall was built when she was three years old. It was the year when her aunt Meredy married Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale. Neither of them wanted to leave their guilds so the girl’s father decided for Crime Sorciere to settle in one place. They decided to build the guildhall in the nearby forest of Margaret Town so it was nearby Lamia Scale. The guild hall building has three floors, two of which are for the guild operations, and the third floor is where the girl, her father, and two of her uncles live.

“I’m home, Uncle,” she greeted back. “Where’s my dad?”

“Your dad is still in his office, dear,” Richard answered. “I do think he is almost done with his work, though. You can go ahead and visit him, or you can go to the kitchen since Macbeth already cooked your lunch.”

The population of Crime Sorciere can’t be compared to the major guilds of Fiore like Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, or Lamia Scale. Their head count is just more than fifty even after years of being founded. However, they are a guild of powerful mages so they can be considered up par with others in terms of strength. Her Uncle Richard is the one who usually works behind their bar counter in the first floor of their guildhall. He entertains visitors and receives most of the job requests the guild receives. Her other uncle, Macbeth, is the one who takes care of their household chores on which she helps out, too. She has been living with them as long as she can remember, along with her dad who is the guild master of the guild, Jellal Fernandes.

Considering how she was hungry, she went to the third floor were her lunch is probably waiting and she was right. Macbeth was at their dining table with foods ready.

“I’m home!” she greeted her uncle who had a frown in his face. “What’s wrong, Uncle?”

“Did you not tell your dad you were going out?” he asked in annoyance.

“I may have forgotten to do it,” the girl sheepishly smiled and responded as she sat down in the table to eat. “But if he knew Uncle Lyon visited, shouldn’t he assume that I’ll go with him to Lamia Scale for Aunt Meredy?”

Meredy was temporarily residing in Lamia Scale because of her third pregnancy. Crime Sorciere doesn’t have a mage who specializes in healing, unlike Lyon’s guild Lamia Scale that has Cheria.

“Jellal did not know Lyon visited since he got caught up with work again,” Macbeth responded with a sigh. “Anyway, go wash up after you are done and pack some travel clothes.”

“What for?” the girl asked in confusion.

“The reason your dad was asking where you are earlier is because he wants you to accompany him on a trip for four days,” his uncle answered that made her frowned. “He is all set; you can just go to his office when you are done packing.”

“I don’t want to go with him,” the girl pouted. “The last time we went somewhere was a meeting of the Ten Wizard Saints in ERA. I was terrified to death, Uncle. Do you know how scary their auras are?”

Since the members of Crime Sorciere year X792 were granted amnesty by the Queen of Fiore, Jellal was again recognized as one of the Ten Wizard Saints for he is undeniably one of the most powerful mages in Ishgar. The Ten Wizard Saints members who don’t work in the Magic Council are honorary members in governing Ishgar in terms of magic. They are the advisers of the council who conducts a meeting once to thrice a year in ERA. Jazrel went with Jellal the last time and she did not enjoy the experience.

“You have no choice, sweetie,” Macbeth responded. “Besides, you are not going to ERA or to a meeting with those scary old men. You are going to Magnolia.”

“Magnolia?” the girl wondered. “Why are we going there?”

“Ask your father personally,” Macbeth sighed and got up. “Anyway, just leave the dishes in the sink and I’ll wash it later. I have to get the clothes I hanged earlier. You two have a safe trip.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” the girl responded and the older mage left.

The girl hurriedly finished her meal and fixed the dining table. She left the dishes in the sink as she was instructed and went for a shower. She chose to wear a normal black sleeveless turtle neck blouse and white skirt that reaches three inches above her knees. She paired it with knee-cut black combat boots, along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. She put her scarlet hair in two pigtails and used her snowflake hair pin that her Uncle Lyon made her to fix her bangs. She then applied lip balm and face powder. After that, she got her backpack and filled in with comfortable clothes as well as some essentials she needs. She got a fresh Crime Sorciere robe in her closet and left her room. She went to the second floor and entered her father’s office and saw her dad finishing up with the papers in his desk.

“Dad!” she greeted as she went to hug him.

“Where have you been, Flower?” her father softly asked as he returned her hugs.

“I went to visit Aunt Meredy and went shopping for Angelie’s gift after I left Lamia Scale,” she responded. “Anyway, Uncle Macbeth told me about the trip, shall we go?”

Jellal arranged the papers in his desk as his daughter let go of him from her embrace. He stood up and took his coat and they went to the first floor.

“Richard, you and Macbeth are in charge of the guild,” he told the guy behind the bar counter. “Don’t let anyone go on an S-class mission for now. And also, kindly tell Sawyer and Erik to call me when they are back.”

“Of course, have a safe trip, you two!”

The father and daughter pair left the guild building and went straight to Margaret town where the train station was located. They bought tickets to Magnolia and boarded the train.

“What kind of business do you have in Magnolia, Dad?” Jazrel asked.

“We’re going visit Fairy Tail,” Jellal smiled at his daughter. “You were saying you wanted to go there, right?”

Jazrel’s eyes gleamed but then she looked at his father suspiciously and asked, “You are going to visit the member of the Ten Wizard Saints, aren’t you?”

Jellal chuckled and shook his head, “My business is with his grandson, the current guild master.”

“I knew that you weren’t going there to hang out,” Jazrel pouted. “Is it something serious?”

“Hmm?” Jellal turned to his daughter because of her question.

“You never go there for some reason and you usually ask Uncle Erik to relay your message since his wife is a Fairy Tail member,” Jazrel pointed out. “Is it something big that you did not wait for Uncle Erik?”

He smiled and ruffled her hair, “It’s not something a little girl like you should be worrying about.”

She slapped his hand away and pouted, “I’m not a little girl.”

The ride was uneventful. It didn’t take them long to reach their destination. Fairy Tail stood at the center of Magnolia so they immediately went there. As they open the door, a flying door was on his way to them but Jellal used his magic to deflect it.

“This is why I don’t like visiting this guild,” Jellal whispered but Jazrel managed to hear him that caused her to sweat drop. “This is the greeting I receive whenever I came in to this building.”

“Are you sure that this is Fairy Tail, dad?” Jazrel asked him and he nodded. “Being the strongest guild in Fiore, I didn’t expect it to be so rowdy.”

The girl looked around the guildhall where a brawl was happening. Though that said, she can actually tell that the ones fighting were having fun.

“It’s how they bond,” her father explained. “Or at least that was I was told.”

Jazrel just stared at her father weirdly because she couldn’t understand the logic behind it. How is fighting a way of bonding?

“Jellal-san?” the pair looked at a female blue-haired mage. “What a surprise, I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“How have you been doing, Juvia?” Jellal responded. “It’s really been a while.”

“I’ve been doing well, thank you for asking. I hope you did, too,” Juvia then turned her attention to the girl who was with Jellal. “Hello there, we haven’t met personally but I heard so much about you from Lyon-sama. I’m Juvia Fullbuster. It’s nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Jazrel.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Juvia-san,” Jazrel greeted back.

“So, what brings you here, Jellal-san?” Juvia asked Jellal. “You usually let Erik-san handle your businesses with Fairy Tail.”

“I need to talk to Laxus,” Jellal responded. “Is he in?”

“Master is out,” Juvia responded with a sad smile. “He went on a surveying mission with Natsu-san and Erza-san yesterday. I am not sure where the exact place is but they said they will probably take five days at max.”

“Who’s in charge of the guild right now, then?” Jellal asked the woman. “

"That would be Cana-san, of course," Juvia responded. "Come inside, she's in the second floor at the guild master's office."

“Okay.”

The three of them went inside and Jellal couldn’t help but comment, “Your guild hasn’t change much for the last sixteen years. It’s still rowdy. Jazrel was questioning the logic behind your so-called bonding earlier. I see that many still hasn’t mature yet.”

“Well, being childish is being a Fairy Tail member,” Juvia chirped. “The only ones who get it are the actual members, though. Nobody is complaining and it’s more fun this way. It makes us forget that being a guild member is a job.”

“Who is in right now?” Jellal asked.

“It’s just Lisanna-san and me, except for Cana-san and Kinana who is in the nursery. Wendy is at home,” Juvia answered. “All of the usual people are out except for us.”

* * *

**Jazrel's POV**

We went inside the rowdy guild and I saw how messy it really was. We approached the bar counter where a white short haired woman was located.

“Lisanna-san, Jellal-san came to visit with his daughter,” Juvia-san told the female there.

“Hello, Jellal-san! I haven’t seen you in forever!” the short white haired female greeted my dad and then turned to me. “This must be Jazrel. She’s grown up too fast. Hello, sweetie, I’m Lisanna. Welcome to Fairy Tail!”

“Thank you for having me,” I politely bowed to her.

“You don’t need to be formal with us,” Lisanna-san told me. “What brings you both here?”

“I was hoping to talk to Laxus or at least the one in charge,” Dad answered.

“That would be Cana,” Lisanna-san responded. “Juvia, take them to Master’s office.”

I looked at my dad when I heard that. He sighed and shook his head.

“Can Jazrel stay here with you?” Dad asked Lisanna-san. “She hates it when I take her to a business meeting.”

“No problem!” Lisanna-san responded. “You two go ahead. She’s alone in the office doing the papers.”

I saw Juvia-san and Dad went up the stairs as Lisanna-san offered me to sit in one of the chairs in front of the bar.

“Would you like a drink?” Lisanna-san offered.

I hesitated but she only smiled at me.

“You don’t need to hold back,” she advised me. “You can be shameless here, this is Fairy Tail. I’m not saying that we are not qualified to be called the Strongest Guild in Fiore, but if you ask me, we are more fitting to be the Most Shameless Guild in Ishgar and nobody will argue to me about it. You don’t need to be shy in here. How about I make you the signature Fairy Tail milkshake? I’m sure you’ll like it!”

“Yes, please,” I just agreed shortly.

“What flavor would you like it to be?” she asked me. “Our bestselling flavors are vanilla and strawberry, but we also have others.”

“I’ll try strawberry, please,” she nodded at me and turned around.

I saw her preparing the drink so I turned to look around the guild. They are still fighting, but it was weird that the brawl didn’t reach where she was.

“Lisanna-san, is it okay for them to brawl inside the guild hall?” I asked.

“Yeah, that’s a normal occurrence here,” she explained. “But they won’t reach here. This area is protected with runes. The last time that they damaged the bar, my sister beat them all into pulp so they kinda learned from experience.”

“Is your sister scary?” I turned to look at her again.

“Well, no, as long as you don’t tick her off,” she smiled at me as she approaches me with the drink in her hand. “You might have heard her name before. Do you know Mirajane of Fairy Tail?”

“Mirajane, did you mean the one they call the Female Demon?” I asked as she handed me my drink.

“That’s her, all right,” Lisanna-san responded. “My sister is a Take Over Mage who uses Satan Souls. She’s usually the barmaid but she’s on break because she just gave birth to her youngest child.”

I nodded in acknowledgement and took a sip of the drink.

“This is great!” I exclaimed. “I can’t believe I lived fifteen years without tasting this!”

“To be honest, this drink is one of the major reasons female mages of Fairy Tail can’t bear to leave the guild,” Lisanna-san winked at me. “And most of our friends from other guilds always come by to taste it.”

“Can I come often for this, too?” I asked that made her giggled.

“Of course, you can! You are always welcome here,” she responded.

“Momma Li!” a girl with short white hair came in so suddenly that I was shocked a little.

“Emerald, what’s wrong?” Lisanna-san turned to the girl.

“I was practicing my magic and I accidentally turned Nii-chan and the others to stone figures again and I don’t know how to undo it,” the girl explained with her head down. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, dear. Where are they?” Lisanna-san asked.

“At the pool side,” the girl responded and then she turned to me. “Who are you?”

“Emerald, don’t just ask people like that. It’s quite rude. Instead of asking that question, you should’ve greeted her first and introduced yourself and then you can ask her name but not in that matter,” Lisanna-san softly scolded her and turned to me. “I apologize for my niece’s behavior.”

“I don’t mind, Lisanna-san,” I smiled at them and then turned to the girl who was looking at me with her dark brown eyes. “My name is Jazrel Fernandes. May I know yours?”

The girl smiled at me and responded, “I’m Emerald Strauss.”

Dealing with kids younger than me is easy since I am the oldest child of all mages in our guild and even in Lamia Scale. I am always the big sister, and never the younger one so I learned to be considerate.

“So, then, let’s go see the others,” Lisanna-san stated. “Do you want to come with us, Jazrel?”

I nodded and they lead me to the backyard of the guild building where a pool was located. I saw four stone figurines of kids by one side of the pool.

“So this is why you weren’t in that rowdy guild hall,” Lisanna-san stated with a sigh. “Cancellation magic: Negation!”

I stared in awe as I saw a gray magic circle in the ground where the figurines where and it started nullifying the magic that caused them to stones.

“Nii-chan!” Emerald went to hug one of the boys there who also has white hair and brown eyes. “I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean it.”

“That’s Emman, her older twin brother,” Lisanna-san filled me in and called for them. “This is Jazrel Fernandes, a visitor for today. Do you think you can introduce yourselves to her?”

“I’m Emman Strauss!” the twins are probably the oldest kids present.

“I’m Marky Justine,” the kid with green hair and blue eyes introduced himself. “And this is my younger brother, Fabian.”

“Hello,” Fabian greeted.

Fabian looked at least two years younger than Marky but they have identical faces. The only difference is their hair since Fabian is white haired.

“I’m Grayson Fullbuster!” the last boy introduced who have black hair and blue eyes.

I greeted them and they started talking to me about random stuffs. The twins Emman and Emerald are ten years old. Marky is also turning ten this year, while Fabian just turned seven. Lastly, Grayson just had his ninth birthday a month ago.

After the issue of stone figures past, Lisanna-san and I went back inside. The kids are swimming and Lisanna-san seemed to be confident to leave them on their own. As we enter the guild building again, I saw Dad on the stairs with Juvia-san and another woman with brown hair.

“Jazrel!” Dad called out to me so I went to them. “I would like you to meet Cana Dreyar. She is the wife of the current guild master of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar. Cana, this is my daughter, Jazrel Fernandes.”

We greeted each other and the woman hugged me in the process. Why are they acting so familiar with me?

“Are we going now, Dad?” I asked him but he shook his head. “Then, what do we do now? Can you at least tell me something about this?”

“There are some matters that I need to investigate and I came here to borrow one dragon slayer since your Uncle Erik is still out,” Dad started explaining. “Unfortunately for me, the only dragon slayer around for today is Wendy but she can’t go with me because she’s nearing her due date. Natsu and Laxus went out yesterday, and Gajeel is at Sabertooth along with the dragon slayers’ children for training. We already contacted him and they said that they will be here late afternoon. I’m going to go conduct an investigation with Gajeel for at least three days. In my absence, I want you to stay here until I return.”

“What?” I looked at him in disbelief. “Why? If you are going away, I could have just stayed at home. You didn’t need to bring me here.”

“Richard and Macbeth’s hands are full. It might not seem like that to you, but the guild actually has many matters they have to handle in my absence. I brought you here in Fairy Tail because not only that it’s the strongest guild, I trust the fairies. Where else is safer than here?” Dad explained.

“You’ll be staying in our house, Jazrel,” Juvia-san added.

“But I don’t like to intrude,” I shyly declined but Juvia-san smiled at me.

“You are not intruding, you’re always welcome,” Juvia-san argued. “There’s no need to feel shy. My son Grayson and I are the only ones around tonight. My husband and our girls won’t be home until tomorrow but I’m sure they don’t mind having a visitor. After all, you’re Meredy’s favorite Fernandes.”

“There are only two of us,” I pointed out that made them giggle except for Dad. “Well, it’s not the first time I stayed over somewhere so I guess it is fine. But you are giving me allowance, right, Dad?”

“Of course, Flower,” Dad told me.

“Wanna go and head over our house right now?” Juvia-san offered. “We’ll drop off your things and come back. We won’t take long.”

“I’ll stay here to wait for Gajeel,” Dad told me.

Juvia-san led me out of the guild and we went into the direction of the nearby hills of Magnolia. We went up to a hill through a large staircase. I was astonished on what I saw a village-like community at top of the hills. There are houses that are two-story or three-story scattered all over the place and there are even three large buildings in the middle side of the place.

“Welcome to Fairy Hills,” Juvia-san introduced me to the place. “This mini-village is where most of us fairies own a place. The original Fairy Hills is just one building and it was a dormitory for female members, but Laxus-san started to develop this place after he was placed as the Guild Master. This hill is exclusively own by Fairy Tail. Members who want to build houses go through Master Laxus to buy a piece of the land, like my husband did years ago. But not all members want to build a house. So for them, the Fairy Tail’s Flats stood at the center of this place. They can own a unit there depending on their status: if they have a family, then it will be in the Building A; if the person is a single woman, then it will be in the building B; and if the person is a single man, then the Building C. The only requirement for someone to reside in here is one of the two: one should be a Fairy Tail member or one should be married to a Fairy Tail member.”

“Wow, so even big guilds have businesses?” I wondered and Juvia-san nodded. “I didn’t expect guilds like Fairy Tail to be business-minded.”

“It’s not that we’re business-minded, we just want a diversity of work. Fairy Tail is indeed one of the biggest guilds by number, but that doesn’t mean that all members are strong mages just because we are also the Strongest Guild in Fiore. We have members who are not good with magic or combat, and it turns out one of their talents is handling businesses so we decided to establish different kind of businesses. We are not the only guild who has these kinds of businesses on the side,” she responded to my question. “Sabertooth have hotels scattered all over Fiore, and even Lamia Scale has a shipping business.”

We continued talking about guild businesses when we reached a three-story blue house. There’s a mail box in front of the doorstep that says “Fullbuster Residence”.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” she greeted me as she motioned me to go inside.

I was welcomed by a fully-furnished living room with a lot of ice sculptures. The temperature of the house seems to be a lot lower inside that it reminds me of Aunt Meredy’s house because of Uncle Lyon’s magic.

“It’s cold in here,” I commented.

“Oh, I’m sure you don’t mind,” Juvia-san smiled at me. “You are Lyon-sama’s favorite student, an ice-molding magician like my husband and girls.”

“Your husband and girls are ice wizards?” I blinked at her and she nodded.

Come to think of it, I think I might have heard Juvia-san’s last name somewhere. Then it hit me.

“Does the name Gray Fullbuster ring the bell?” she asked me. “He is Lyon-sama’s junior from their mentor.”

“I knew your last name sounded familiar,” I mumbled. “But you are right, Juvia-san. I do like the cold.”

“That’s the exact reason why Jellal-san asked me to take you in,” Juvia-san stated. “You can stay with Lisanna-san or Cana-san, too, but their houses might be too hot for you.”

I sweat dropped at what she said. It’s true, though. The last time I went to stay over Aunt Sorano’s house in Azalea Town, it was too hot that I ended up frosting the guest room I was in.

Juvia-san led me to the second floor where the guest room was as she toured me around. Their first floor has a living room, comfort room, kitchen, and dining area. The second floor has a mini entertainment room, two guest rooms, and the master bedroom. The third floor has four rooms, one for each of their children. All of the bedrooms have a comfort room inside for convenience and a veranda. After settling my things, Juvia-san and I decided to go back in the guild.

When we were about to enter the guild, I could hear the guild hall being louder than when we left for a bit so I turned to Juvia-san and gave her a questioning look.

“The dragons are back,” Juvia-san smiled at me.

True to her words, it seems are there are kids who aren’t here earlier. I could sense that they are like Uncle Erik in some way. So, they are the famous kids of dragon slayers?

“Jazrel-neechan!” I turned to the one who called me and I saw a maroon haired boy who I haven’t seen in weeks. “You’re really here!”

“Copper!” I called out his name and he started running towards me and I welcomed him in a hug. “I see that you have been doing well. It’s been three weeks since I last saw you.”

“I was on a camp for dragon slayers,” he giggled. “I can’t believe you’re on our guild. I thought Master Jellal was kidding to me about you being here earlier.”

“You know her, Copper?” a voice asked behind me so we both turned around.

It was another female teenager who is about at the same age as me. Her hair color is like my father’s and she got brown eyes.

“Hi, I believe this is the first we met,” she politely smiled at me. “I’m Ella Scarlet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and leave a comment.


	2. Ella Scarlet & The Dragon Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ella Scarlet, the Water Dragon God Slayer, and Sixth Generation Dragon Slayers.

**Chapter 2: Ella Scarlet & the Dragon Kids **

**Third Person's POV**

A fifteen years old female is sitting by a tree branch, just enjoying the reflection of the moon by staring at the lake in front of her. She has sky blue hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a fitted white batwing top, and high-waist blue shorts. She also has a golden bangle on each of her hand, and a pair of blue shoes. The girl's name is Ella Scarlet.

"Ella," she turned around for the one who called her. "Come down, dinner is ready."

It's an 18 years old female with black spiky long hair and brown eyes, Jewel Redfox. 

"Okay!" Ella told the older female and jumped down.

The two went back to the camp where all of the other people were. It was a five-day training camp for dragon slayers conducted by Gajeel Redfox and Rogue Cheney, which is sponsored by guild masters Sting Eucliffe and Laxus Dreyar. They are located in a nearby forest from the town of Azalea where Sabertooth stands. Most of the participants are Fairy Tail members, and the rest are members of Sabertooth guild. The participants are Sixth Generation Dragon Slayers or those who inherited their parent’s magic through their birth, except for Ella who is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer because of the dragon lacrima implanted in her body. The total number of participants is eighteen: twelve from Fairy Tail; and six from Sabertooth. The only one present who is not a dragon slayer is the former Lucy Heartfilia who came to help them for their accommodations and foods, as well as to teach them how to control their magic. 

The two females took a seat across each other and they all decided to eat. This is the last night of the camp since they are all going home tomorrow. Ella looked around and stared at the participants.

First are the Redfox, excluding Gajeel who is their father, three attended the camp. Jewel Redfox is the oldest and she has two younger siblings. The second child is Gale Redfox. She inherited their mother's sky blue hair and their father's piercing red eyes. She's currently fourteen years old, making her one year younger than Ella. The last child is the only boy whose name is Cobalt. He is a mini-Gajeel and is ten years old. They all inherited Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slaying magic.

Next are the Dreyar brothers, Lawter & Cormac. Lawter is fourteen years old, while Cormac is just seven years old. Both of them are identical except for how old they look. They have spiky blonde hair and violet eyes, and both of them inherited lightning dragon slaying magic from their father, Laxus Dreyar.

Next are the three Dragneels who are the children of the famous Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. The first born are the twins, Zeref Dragneel and Nigel Dragneel. Since they are a fraternal pair, they don't look alike at all. Zeref, the older twin, has black hair and black eyes he inherited from his biological grandmother on his father side. Meanwhile, Nigel has his father's salmon-colored hair and brown eyes. They are 11 years old. The last Dragneel present is Maviel Dragneel, one of the younger sisters of the Dragneel twins. She inherited his father's hair color but her eyes are as bright as her mother's. She's six years old, one of the three youngest participants. They are all born with their dad's magic. 

Next are the Cheneys. The first pair would be Ruby and Topaz Cheney. They are identical twins and are 11 years old. They both inherited their father's hair and eyes. The second pair is Skyla and Drummer Cheney. They are also twins but they are not identical. Skyla, the older girl twin, has her father's eyes and hair; but Drummer, the younger boy twin, also has black hair like his older sisters but he inherited his mother's eyes. They are six years old like Maviel. The four Cheneys inherited their father's magic and are all from Sabertooth.

The other two from Sabertooth are the twin sons of Sting Eucliffe, Weiss and Logan. They are fraternal twins who are turning 12 two weeks from now. Weiss is the older twin and he inherited their mother's silver hair but he got his blue eyes from their father. Logan, on the other hand, inherited his blonde hair from their father but he got their mother's brown eyes. Both of them inherited their father's magic so they attended the camp.

The next pair of twins is Grazia & Dinsyl Conbolt, the nine years old twin daughters of the former Wendy Marvel and Romeo Conbolt. Grazia, the older twin, has dark blue hair and brown eyes she inherited from their mother. Dinsyl, on the other hand, has dark purple hair and black eyes like their father. Both of them inherited their mother's magic.

The last participant would be Copper Louen. He is the son of the Poison Dragon Slayer, Erik Louen and his wife Kinana Louen. He inherited his father's maroon hair as well as his tanned skin but he got the green eyes of her mother. He is ten years old.

"Momma Lucy," Zeref called out. "Can I please have more meat?"

"Oi, Zeref! That's not fair!" Nigel complained. "You haven't eaten your veggies yet!"

Because of what Nigel said, they started bickering that made majority of them shook their heads since it's a normal occurrence. The twins of Natsu Dragneel rarely get along.

"Little salamanders are noisy as usual," Lawter commented by whisper.

Since they are all dragon slayers, they all have advanced senses making them hear the whisper. Most of them agreed to his comment but the twins in question gave him dirty looks.

"I'm a little salamander, too," Maviel pouted to him.

"Of course you're an exemption," Lawter ruffled Maviel's hair. "You will always be my favorite Dragneel."

The last statement from Lawter earned two complains from the twins while Maviel just nodded with glee.

"Lawter-nii, if Maviel-chan is your favorite Dragneel, then who is your favorite Cheney?" Cormac asked his brother that made four black heads turn to him.

"It’s definitely Drummer since he is the only boy," Lawter answered that made the three pouted. "I love them all, though."

"You shouldn't be having favorites," Gale scolded her best friend. “That’s not fair for the female Cheneys.”

"I don't want to hear that from you," Lawter snorted. "You are only doing that because of your favoritism as well. I mean, your favorite cousin is Topaz!"

The slayers are naturally very loud in nature, but the way they dine is loud as well. Their supper was full of teasing and bickering between the kid slayers but Ella just enjoyed her food silently. It wasn’t because she was not in the mood to bicker with them, she was envious. She was the only one who doesn’t have a sibling to bicker with.

Growing up in a family-oriented guild like Fairy Tail, she never felt alone. Even if she only has her mother, she never lacked the attention that a child should have. But that was until the other children were born. The oldest child of the Fairy Tail mages is definitely Asuka Connell, with Jewel and her following. They are the big sisters of the guild ever since but she was the only child who doesn’t have a blood-related sibling. She was the only child who only has one parent growing up.

“Ella?” she was awakened from her thoughts when she was called by Lucy. “Are you okay?”

She forced out a smile and nodded, “I’m fine, Momma.”

“You did go extra mile for your training today,” Gajeel pointed out. “You all must be tired. Go wash up and go to bed.”

They finished up their dinner and they all went to get ready for bed. There are four big tents that was set-up for them to stay at, two for each gender. For Ella, she is sharing a tent with Jewel, Gale, Grazia, and Dinsyl. The other tent for females is occupied by Lucy, Ruby, Topaz, Skyla, and Maviel. Rogue, Weiss, Logan, Copper and Drummer occupy another tent. And the last tent is shared by Gajeel, Lawter, Cormac, Zeref, Nigel, and Cobalt.

“Are you done?” Ella turned to the one who called her as she was drying her hair.

“Almost, Momma,” she replied. “Are you going to wash up, too?”

“No, actually, I have to talk to you about something,” Lucy responded. “Can you come with me a bit?”

The girl nodded and followed the older woman. Lucy led her into a clear field where the stars are visible. All of the sudden, Lucy was holding a book.

“I will personally train you tomorrow,” Lucy started. “I got a good material we can use for your in-born magic.”

Ella was born with Heavenly Body Magic running through her system. However, her body was too weak to handle the amount of it in her system. For this reason, her parents had a hard time dealing with her rampant magic when she was still a baby. The one thing they did to suppress that particular amount of that magic in her body is implanting the Water Dragon God Lacrima they got from the Water Dragon God Mercphobia inside her body. Up to date, she uses dragon-slaying magic since she still can’t control the other one.

“Where did you find the material?” Ella asked in curiosity. “I have explored all libraries in Fiore, and I found nothing regarding Heavenly Body Magic.”

“My connections are wider than yours, Ella,” Lucy smiled. “Heavenly Body Magic has the same magic circles like Celestial Magic, so I used my connections with the spirits to search for a reliable material.”

For the years that she had been trying to control her magic, Lucy, Freed, and Levy are the ones who are always there to guide her. They are the ones who have been keeping it in check so her magic won't go rampant.

"Are mages who are born with magic like mine rare?" she asked the older woman. "I mean, dragon-slaying magic is a lost magic, but I know a lot of people who possess it. But I have never met someone who has the same magic as me."

“To be honest, there are only two people I know who possess such magic,” Lucy responded. “The first one is you, and the other one is your father whom you inherited it from.”

Ella looked at the woman with many questions visible in her eyes. Not once has she even asked about her father, she just assumed he already passed away or he abandoned them. Hearing something about her father was new to Ella since her mother doesn’t talk about him as well.

“Yes, he is still alive,” Lucy answered one of the questions she saw in her niece’s eyes. “And yes, we do know where he is and at the same time, he does know about you.”

Ella’s eyes widened because of her aunt’s responses.

“Then, why did he not show himself to me?” Ella asked in a low voice.

“It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he can’t,” Lucy answered. “Erza will probably get me for this, but you do need to know what happened back then that caused him to leave you both.”

The look in Ella’s eyes made Lucy know that she can’t take back her offer to fill her up with what happened to them back in those days so she continued.

“You should at least know that it wasn’t his choice,” Lucy smiled at her. “At the day of your birth, your parents were the happiest. Every day with you was a blessing for them. But that was until they found out you were born with Heavenly Body Magic.”

“Your magic would go rampant when he is around,” Ella froze at what Lucy revealed. “They don’t know why but since you always end up hurting yourself when he is around so he decided to distance himself from you. That scar you have on your back, which was when you were still eight days old: the very first time your magic went out of control. That was we planted the dragon lacrima on your system. The dragon lacrima tried dominating the magic in your body and it was successful. However, whenever your father was around, you’d still go rampant. Your father left you because he couldn’t stand the fact that you were hurting yourself because of the magic you inherited from him whenever he was with you.”

* * *

**Ella’s POV**

“He left entirely for my sake,” I mumbled.

“Up to now, he continues to watch over you in great distance,” I looked at Momma Lucy for what she said. “This material was written for you, he had been working for it since you turned twelve. He finished it last week and gave me a go signal to train you with it.”

“Can I at least know his name?” I asked but she shook her head.

“I believe he will want to introduce himself as your father personally,” Momma Lucy responded. “You just have to wait until then. But in assurance, he’s not that far. He has actual connections with the guild. You can ask Erza, I’m sure she won’t deny your request. You’re already fifteen.”

After that conversation, we went to bed. The next day, all the Sixth Generation Dragon Slayers went with Uncle Gajeel and Uncle Rogue while I went with Momma Lucy after we had our breakfast.

The material she was referring to was very helpful. Until today, I couldn’t cast a single spell using Heavenly Body Magic but I have learned basic spells.

“Are we training after lunch, too?” I asked Momma Lucy as I was panting as I just successfully casted Grand Chariot after many attempts.

“Not anymore,” she smiled at me. “We can always train you in the guild for this magic, but I’m proud of you being able to master the basic spells. Our plan after lunch is to go to Sabertooth’s hot springs so we can relax our bodies. Sting is waiting for us there since he said that he missed his boys too much.”

“Master Sting babies Weiss and Logan too much,” I commented that made Momma Lucy chuckled. “Does he do that to his younger children as well?”

“You bet, he turned half of his office into a nursery so he can always see his children while working,” I giggled at the response of Momma Lucy. “He is actually planning a very grand birthday party for his first born twins that will be happening in about a month.”

I sweat dropped and commented, “I hope he won’t go as far as Master Laxus did last time.”

The two of us started cooking our lunch while chatting about random topics. Momma Lucy’s spirits Virgo and Capricorn also came to help since cooking for twenty one people is a serious matter. We are already preparing the table when the kids came back with Uncle Gajeel and Uncle Rogue.

“I’m hungry!” Zeref excitedly exclaimed but I gave him a sharp look when I saw him running towards the dining table.

“No foods for you until you go and wash your hands,” I scolded him and turned to the other kids. “That applies to all of you as well. Go wash your hands while I’m asking nicely, Zeref, Nigel, Cormac, you, too, Logan.”

All of them stopped their tracks towards the dining table and went to go wash their hands.

“Are we ready to head out after lunch?” I heard Momma Lucy asked the two other adults. “I want to spend some time with Yukino since we are going to Sabertooth.”

“We only need to dismantle the tents and we’re good to go,” Uncle Gajeel responded. “Are you going to stay at Sabertooth for a while? Cana called me earlier. It seems that I have a job after I drop the kids off at the guild.”

“Cana?” Momma Lucy asked. “What kind of job does she need you for? Isn’t she in charge of the guild since Erza and Natsu went out with Master Laxus?”

“It’s not her,” he replied shortly. “Someone went by the guild, wanting to borrow a dragon slayer. Salamander is out and the little girl is not really in the condition to go on a job since she’s pregnant.”

We all turned to him because of what he said. He was about to explain when the other kids arrive and we started eating lunch.

“Do any of you want to stay with me at Sabertooth for a while?” Momma Lucy asked us Fairy Tail kids. “I’ll be staying for at least two days before going back to Magnolia.”

“Me! Me! I wanna stay at Saber!” Maviel volunteered. “I missed Aunt Minerva’s cooking!”

“If Maviel is staying, I’ll stay, too,” Lawter added. “I can ask Uncle Orga to train my lightning magic more!”

“Then, I’ll stay, too!” Cormac exclaimed.

“What about you, Ella?” Momma Lucy asked.

“I’ll pass, Momma,” I smiled at her. “Gale and I promised the Ice Princesses that we’ll go on a job with them after this camp.”

“Take us with you, Ella-nee!” Nigel pleaded. “Those ice princesses are rude! They always deny us on a job.”

“So true!” Zeref added with a pout.

“I’ll take you another time,” I smiled at them.

The Ice Princesses are daughters of Daddy Gray. They don’t actually get along with the little salamanders, except for Maviel, so I don’t really like going on a job with all of them.

“How about I’ll take you on a job?” Jewel-nee offered to the little salamanders. “Cobalt and Copper can come, too.”

We spent our lunch talking about our plans after the camp. We left the forest to go to Azalea Town after packing our things. We spent another two hours in the hot springs and then decided to go. Uncle Gajeel, Jewel-nee, Cobalt, Copper, Zeref, Nigel, Grazia, Dinsyl and I left the tiger’s guild after the Conbolt Twins casted Troia so we can take the train.

It didn’t take us long to arrive at Magnolia and I noticed a new scent as we approach the guild.

“Oh! Master Jellal!” Copper exclaimed and vanished beside me.

“What was that about?” Gale wondered.

“Ah, the Guild Master of Crime Sorciere is inside the guild,” Uncle Gajeel responded that made us turn to him. “It seems that he is my client for my next job.”

“Crime Sorciere Guild Master?” I whispered in disbelief. “Doesn’t that mean Jellal Fernandes, one of the Top Wizard Saints?”

“That’s right,” Uncle Gajeel told me. “Let’s go inside.”

* * *

**Jellal’s POV**

I was drinking beer alone at the bar counter to wait for the arrival of the dragon slayers. Lisanna went to the kitchen; Cana went back to the office, while Juvia and Jazrel went to Fairy Hills. I finished my drink when the guild doors busted opened, and I saw a boy with maroon hair who called out my name.

“Master Jellal!” I smiled as I saw Copper running towards me. “You’re here! I missed you!”

“It’s been a while, Copper,” I smiled at the boy who stopped before me as I ruffled his hair. “I trust it that you have been doing well.”

“You bet! I’m stronger than Papa now!” he giggled. “What brings you here, Master?”

“I came to hire Gajeel and leave,” I responded. “We’ll be out for at least three days. Can I trust you to look after your Jazrel-neechan while I’m gone?”

“Jazrel-neechan is here, too?” he asked with excitement and I nodded.

“Jellal,” my attention turned to Gajeel who walked in with seven other people following him. “It’s been five years since we saw each other. I thought you weren’t going out of your office for another ten years.”

“I can see you that you have been doing well, Gajeel,” I responded and turned to the seven other people. “So these are the new generation of dragon-fairies after you, Natsu, and Wendy.”

“There are actually three more but they stayed with Lucy at the Tigers’ den,” he responded with a smirk and turned to the kids. “Why don’t you introduce yourself to this guy?”

“This guy, huh, Gajeel, Jellal-san is still a guild master, you know?” Lisanna suddenly joined in. “And he’s a Wizard Saint, too.”

“Mom!” a black haired boy and salmon-haired boy called out in unison as they went to hug her. “We’re home!”

“Welcome home, Zeref, Nigel,” Lisanna hugged them and let go. “Where’s your little sister?”

“Maviel stayed with Momma Lucy at Sabertooth along with Lawter-nii and Cormac,” the salmon-haired boy answered.

“Ah, I see,” Lisanna responded and turned to me. “Jellal-san, these two are my sons: Zeref and Nigel. They are our first born who just turned eleven years old two months ago. Boys, this is Jellal-san, he’s the Guild Master of Crime Sorciere but he is also very close to Fairy Tail.”

Lisanna’s kids greeted me and I greeted them back. The next ones who got the courage to introduce themselves were Wendy’s twins, Grazia and Dinsyl. Gajeel introduced his children to me and I also greeted them. I can’t believe how fast Jewel grew up. She was just a little baby back then. All that was left was the one who has been staring at me with wonder, my youngest, my Ella. I remained my composure as she stood in front of me. I could hear her fast heartbeat and I knew what that meant. I was causing the magic in her body to start rampaging again.

Even after all these years, I can’t still go near my daughter.

“It’s nice to meet you, Master Jellal,” she gave me a smile but I knew it was forced since I can see her trying to reign her magic. “I’m Ella Scarlet.”

“Same here,” I gave her a genuine smile and then I turned to Gajeel. “Let’s go discuss the mission upstairs.”

“Sure,” he replied and turned to his oldest child. “Make sure to do your chores at home before going on a mission.”

Gajeel and I went upstairs in a meeting room. I have already talked to Cana regarding this one and she already approved about it.

“Lucy told me to tell you that she already mastered the basic spells of her magic,” I looked at Gajeel for what he informed me. “They just started training it today. I think she’ll master Heavenly Body Magic in a week or so. By that time, maybe she can control it fully that you don’t need to distance yourself anymore.”

“Maybe,” I shook my head. “I’m just contented by the fact that she is doing well.”

“So, what is the mission you want to hire me for?” Gajeel changed the topic.

“It’s just to do some recon,” I sighed. “There have been suspicious activities at the borders of Fiore, Seven, and Bosco. There have been kidnapping cases around the area.”

“And you need a dragon slayer because?” Gajeel asked.

“You’ll know when we get there,” I told him. “I don’t want to say anything that isn’t confirmed. Let’s just say I need someone with an advance sense of smell to be with me.”

“Alright,” Gajeel agreed. “And the reward for this job?”

I looked at him and he grinned, “What do you want it to be?”

“How about Crime Sorciere’s debut in Grand Magic Games?” he suggested. “I want to go against the old people we fought back in the days.”

“Fine,” I agreed. “If you accept the job to go with me, Crime Sorciere will participate in this year’s games for the first time.”

To be honest, I don’t want to participate in such event. However, even my daughter is asking me to sign up our guild for it.

“Then, that’s good enough for me,” Gajeel stated. “I’ll just go home for a bit to get some things and we’re off.”

I nodded and he walked out of the meeting room. I sighed in my seat and rose. I walked out and the office and I froze on the sight that I am seeing downstairs.

“I’ve waited sixteen years to finally see them together,” Cana stated as just appeared beside me. “The twin daughters of the Strongest Wizard Saint and Titania are finally sitting together and happily chatting with each other. If you cry right now, I would understand.”

I smiled at what she said as I watch my girls in the bar counter talking to each other with Copper and Grazia.

“You raised Jazrel well,” Cana commented. “She’s as beautiful as her mother.”

“Ella is still a dragon slayer, Cana,” I pointed out. “What if she heard what you said earlier?”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Cana winked at me. “The second floor is protected by runes that prevent dragon slayers from hearing everything here. This floor has the master’s office and the meeting room. Not everything that was talked about here can be spread to everyone. They won’t hear you here, unless you shout.”

I sighed in relief at she said and I took my attention back to my girls.

“Thank you for looking after Ella,” I told Cana. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Except for the color of her hair, she did inherit Erza’s beauty,” Cana commented. “It was expected for her to grow up like that.”

“How is Erza, by the way?” I asked her.

“She’s doing well,” Cana responded. “She was recently interviewed by Weekly Sorcerer. You can buy the issue next week.”

I was about to respond when I saw my girls got up and went to the direction of the pool with Copper and Grazia. I frowned in confusion so I left Cana upstairs and went to talk to Lisanna who was behind the bar counter.

“Where did they go?” I asked her and she gave me a smile.

“They wanted to spar since they found out that they are of the same age,” Lisanna responded. “They went to the backyard, in front of the lake.”

I then rushed out to go to them and I saw them where exactly I have been directed. I wanted to stop them, but seeing that there already have audiences, I suppose a little spar won’t hurt. I saw where Juvia was standing so I went to her.

“This might be a little difficult for you to watch, Jellal-san,” Juvia commented but I shook my head.

“I’m looking forward for it,” I responded to her and then I felt the temperature dropped. “Jazrel is starting.”

I thought Jazrel was going to attack first but Ella was the one who charged.

“Water Dragon’s Slash!” Ella exclaimed but she was surprise when the water just froze as Jazrel made contact with it. “Ice magic?”

“Ice Make: Hawks!” Jazrel attacked but Ella just stepped away and avoided the moldings.

“What the hell is my eldest doing?” I frowned that made Juvia looked at me. “She’s holding back too much.”

Jazrel don’t really use molding magic in real combat, not even when she spars with others.

“Are you an Ice-Molding Mage?” I heard Ella asked.

“Not quite,” Jazrel replied and went to attack. “Here I come, Snow Glitter!”

Ella managed to get through the attack by a water-based protection spell.

“I use Ice Magic in general,” Jazrel smiled. “You’re the Water Dragon Slayer, right?”

“Not exactly,” Ella responded and went for another attack. “Water Dragon God’s Claw!”

A sparkling wave of strong silver water made its way to Jazrel that made her smile and exclaimed, “Ice God’s Fang!”

The black ice of Jazrel’s attack and the silver water from Ella collided that it made an explosion that resulted to a slight black hail.

“Jazrel is a god slayer?” I could hear people asking in shock.

“I’m Jazrel Fernandes, the Ice God Slayer,” Jazrel formally introduced herself to her opponent with a smile. “And you are?”

“I’m Ella Scarlet, the Water Dragon God Slayer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment.


End file.
